A light-emitting apparatus that includes light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) is used as a light source for a variety of applications. The trend of the light-emitting elements towards higher output has been accelerated with the development of semiconductor technologies. Hence, there is a demand for resin compositions excellent in light resistance, heat resistance, and excess moisture tolerance in order to stably cope with a large quantity of light and heat.
For this purpose, an epoxy resin composition containing triazine derivatives is used. Such an epoxy resin composition is excellent in semi-solidification performance but cannot meet the required levels of the light resistance, heat resistance, and excess moisture tolerance. Particularly, the epoxy resin composition is vulnerable to yellowish discoloration and has poor shear adhesion to silicone and deterioration in the light transmission persistency rate over time, thereby adversely affecting the reliability of the light-emitting apparatus using it.